Misadventures With Magic
by lovingcaptainswan
Summary: "Henry! What. Did. You. Do?" Henry looked up at his grandparents with his best innocent puppy face, then at his mother and Captain Hook, who were still preoccupied by a heavy makeout session against the bar. "…It was only a little bit of potion…" Based on an anonymous prompt from Tumblr.


**_A/n: Jeez, I've been working on this for over a month and basically only random bits of the ending were left FOREVER. lol I'm so glad that it's finally finished. I took some artistic storyline liberties with this one. It's set post New York, as if he just showed up back in Storybrooke after escaping from wherever she tied him up etc. No Tamara/Greg/finale stuff. Based on a tumblr prompt from an anon about wanting Killian and Emma to be under a spell that causes them to not remember anything/fall in love and partially on the "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" episode "Something Blue". ;) _**

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

_"You don't have to hold me captive, love. I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself." _

_"Really, Hook? I think I've managed to knock you out, what, twice since I've met you? And that's when you're not shooting at innocent women or trying to kill Gold, so no – as sheriff of this town, I really don't think I can trust you to take care of yourself." _

_"You forgot to mention tying me up. That's why you brought me back to your place, isn't it? You don't think me a danger, love, or you wouldn't have me around your boy. The truth is, you tested me out on the battlegrounds, now you want to try me in bed. Stop the charade and just take me, darling." _

___"I kicked your ass 'on the battlefield'. And can you stop with the innuendos for 5 minutes? My son is in the other room. Come to think of it, I can always take you back to jail? Would you like that? Leave you there to rot."_

_"In a jail cell… Kinky, Swan."_

_"Shutup!"_

Henry sighed heavily, rolling his eyes to himself and trying to ignore the noise coming from the other room. It'd been four whole days of this since Emma had brought Hook to stay in the spare bedroom of their new apartment and the constant bickering was getting worse every minute. He had hoped that when he had more or less moved in with Emma (alternating weeks with Regina, of course), that he would have more quality time with her – watching cartoons together, helping him with homework – mom stuff. And then when she had brought Captain Hook to temporarily stay with them - _"until she could find something else to do with him"_ as she had worded it – the possibilities were even more exciting. A real, live, pirate living in their house for a few days! This was better than all of the stories in his book combined!

Instead, all he got was this constant fighting, like they were an old, grouchy, married couple.

_"Hey, where are you going?" _

_"I'm not going anywhere! Bloody hell, Swan! If I'm to be put on house arrest, at least let me move about the house at my leisure!"_

_"Oh, don't you 'bloody hell' me, Hook!"_

Henry groaned and tucked his hand into his pocket, closing it around the object he had lifted from Regina's. _You're bringing this on yourselves, you know…_ He thought to himself, and directed his attention to the large jug of lemonade that sat on the counter. He slowly tiptoed towards it, and then, glancing around to make sure no one was watching, he withdrew the small, cylindrical vial enclosed in his fist. _Well, here goes nothing. _He shook it slightly, a liquid of the faintest shade of pink bubbled inside. Henry smiled down at the tiny flask and uncorked it, poising it carefully over the pitcher and preparing to pour. _Was it just one drop or two drops? That should be enough to make them friends, right? Wait, what if it's three drops? No, it's one. That's what I overheard mom say, right? The more drops the stronger potion? Ugh, this is what I get for listening by the door._

"Henry? Where'd you go?"

Henry jumped sharply, Emma's voice startling him enough to cause him to drop the vial into the lemonade. He froze, a silent gasp leaving his mouth and he could only watch as every last drop of the pink potion blended in with the juice. _Oh my God, what did I just do? Crap! Well… it is a big jug, it should even out to one drop per glass, right? _The thoughts raced around his head as he struggled to fish out the bottle with the wooden stirring spoon before Emma's quickly approaching steps made it to the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are. I was beginning to think I was talking to myself in there," she chuckled. "Why didn't you answer?"

"Answer what? I didn't hear anything," he replied innocently, the hand containing the empty vial shoved deeply into his pocket once again.

"Oh… well, did you finish the lemonade?"

"Yep, all finished!"

Emma furrowed her brow in suspicion. "You're awfully cheery about it… what did you drug it?" She teased, raising a playful eyebrow, then turning to gather glasses out of the cupboard.

"I just think it's going to taste awesome. So where's Hook?"

"He's in the other room, why?"

"I'll bring you both some!" he paused when she continued to stare at him. "Go on, this is what kids are for, right?" he said, casting her a charming grin.

"I _guess_," she drew out the second word slowly, unsure if she should smile and be proud of her son or press him for more information – something was definitely fishy about him today. For all she knew, he probably just didn't do his homework the day before and was trying to butter her up before telling her. She had more important things to worry about anyway, what with the pirate in the other room. "…Are you sure you're alright, kid?"

"I'm great. Hey, you think Hook will tell me stories about his pirate days if I ask?" He expertly diverted the topic to something he knew would get her attention.

As if on cue, Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, a look of annoyance spreading over her expression. "If he's anything like how he is with me, I'm sure he'll tell you _all kinds_ of things," she scoffed.

"Cool. Cuz I have _a lot_ of questions about Neverland.""

"Wonderful," she sighed, handing him three cups.

"Oh, I-I'm not thirsty."

"What happened to this tasting awesome?"

"It will. I'm just not thirsty," he shrugged, putting the third glass away himself. "Now _go_, I'll bring it out to you guys," he insisted, waving her off.

"Ok, I'm going, I'm going. Jeez. Probably shouldn't leave the damn pirate alone for too long anyway," she muttered under her breath as she left the kitchen.

Henry heaved a long sigh of relief as his mother exited the room and took a deep breath, pouring the first glass. _Ok, am I totally sure I should do this?_

His thought was interrupted by his mother's exasperated cries moments later.

_"Oh my God, Hook! Get your boots off the couch!" _

_"Well, pardon me for getting comfortable in my own cell!"_

Yes. He was totally, absolutely, one hundred percent sure.

"Lemonade?" He walked out carrying two, ice-cold glasses of the mixture, offering one first to Emma, then to a reluctant Captain Hook.

"What is it, lad?" He asked, taking the mug with a nodded thanks, but still eyeing the yellowish substance distrustfully.

Henry laughed at the pirate's wariness. "It's juice made out of lemons. It's good."

"Prevents scurvy," Emma quipped sarcastically with a taciturn smile, tipping her glass towards him before taking a long gulp.

Hook rolled his eyes melodramatically in her direction, taking first a hesitant sip, then a longer drink. "Thank you, Henry. At least _someone_ in this house is hospitable."

"You're welcome. So…" he glanced quickly from Emma to Hook, eagerly awaiting some sort of reaction as they both went on to nearly drain their glasses with a strange fervor. "Feel any different? Less… angry maybe?"

**~ASMG~**

_"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up, pl-"_

"Hello?"

_Thank you!_ "Hey, it's Henry."

"Henry? Hey!" Mary Margaret's cheerful voice echoed through the phone speaker. "How are you?"

"Uh, fine. Are you busy right now?"

"No. Why? Is everything alright?"

"It's…its good, it's just- well, we might have a _teensy_ bit of a problem…" he replied with a sideways glance at his mother and Captain Hook, cringing at the sight. Emma was straddling him on the sofa like a lovestruck teenager discovering her sexuality, arms swung around his neck, their mouths seemingly permanently connected now. "Meet me at Granny's in ten minutes, ok?"

"Of course, but Henry, what is this about?

"I'll explain later," he answered hurriedly, having no time to clarify when a loud _"Oh Killian"_ rose from the direction of the sofa. "Oh, one more thing… you can't die from kissing too much, right?"

"_What_?"

"Nevermind. I'll see you in ten minutes… Bring Grandpa."

**~ASMG~**

Thirty minutes later, Henry walked into Granny's, a scowl on his face as he virtually dragged Emma and Hook in, his hand firmly grasping his mother's and hers attached to the good hand of the captain. Mary Margaret and David stood up quickly and moved towards them, concern etched in their faces.

"Seven hells, slow down, lad! We were kind of in the middle of something," Killian grumbled grumpily, interlocking his fingers with Emma's even more tightly and pulling her out of her son's grasp. "What's so bloody important that we had to come in here _now_?"

"Yeah, seriously, kid._ Adult_ time."

Henry ignored their complaints and rolled his eyes, meeting his grandparents halfway.

"Henry, thank God. What happened to you guys? I thought you said ten minutes?"

"Yeah, well _some people_ kept getting distracted on the way here. Ways that _aren't very safe when driving with an 11 year old in the backseat_!" he snapped, casting a pointed look over his shoulder.

"Henry, what's going on?" Charming echoed his wife's worry, eyeing Hook suspiciously. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"We have a problem."

"What kind of problem? Wait…" Mary Margaret's face immediately sobered as she followed her grandson's gaze to the edge of the bar. "Why are they holding hands?"

Charming looked over to see Emma lift her and Killian's intertwined hands, pressing them into her stomach as she leaned her head onto his shoulder lovingly.

"Ok, before you guys say anything, it was an _accident_."

"_What_ was an accident?" Charming asked, his eyes narrowing at the goo-goo eyes the other man was throwing at his daughter.

"_Oh-_ oh_ honey_," Mary Margaret squeaked when Hook turned his head to the side and captured Emma's lips in a passionate kiss, swinging her body around and into his chest dominantly. The blonde let out a muffled moan against him, melting into his embrace.

"Oh,_ hell_ no." David took a threatening step towards them, fists balled, when Henry grabbed his arm, yanking him back.

"Wait! It's not their fault. They don't know what they're doing!"

"Oh, he knows what he's doing," he growled like a papa bear, his grandson's death grip on his arm the only thing stopping him from punching the brazen man's lights out.

Before Henry could reply, Emma pulled away from the kiss, giggling like a schoolgirl as she let her hand trail down Hook's clothed chest sickeningly slowly. Her hand didn't stop until she reached the crotch of his pants, leaning in close again and cupping him sensually through the leather.

Hook let out a low groan, and smirked appreciatively, pressing himself further into her hand before snatching her wrist back playfully and placing a loving kiss against her knuckles. "Naughty girl, Emma," the words rumbled in his throat, just loud enough for the rest of them to hear. "You'd better stop before I bend you over this counter and spa-"

"Oh my God," Mary Margaret gathered Henry into her like a protective mother hen and turned him away from the potentially porn-like scenario playing out before them. "You can't be watching this."

Before the pirate had time to decide if he actually wanted to act on his teasing threat, Ruby swept over from where she had been watching from the other side of the diner bar. "Hey, yeah, about that… as interesting as that would be, we have a no public spanking policy here at the diner. Sorry!" She pasted on a wide grin at the couple, but looked back at the Charmings, effectively confused, and mouthed 'what happened to them?'

Henry only shook his head in response.

"What the hell happened to them?" Charming looked simultaneously irritated and utterly shaken, as if half of him wanted to tear the pirate captain limb from limb for acting so opening lustful of his only daughter, and the other half just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Like I said… it was_ not_ their fault. Or _my _fault," he added quickly. "Well, only kind of."

Emma let out another moan as Hook descended upon her mouth, this time pushing her up against the counter itself, nearly bending her backwards onto it. "Oh god, I want you."

"Mmm… that makes two of us, Lass. How about we take this somewhere more private?"

"Ew, what does she want him for?" Henry wondered aloud, looking thoroughly grossed out.

"Probably just you know, watching tv, baking cookies…" Mary Margaret explained while simultaneously grasping his shoulder and turning him away again.

"And kissing?" He added to the list with a shudder and a glance over his shoulder. "They can still breathe right?"

"Barely," she muttered under her breath.

"Ok, I hate to be this person, but baby-making on the counter is also discouraged," Ruby tried again, trying to shoo them off before Granny reappeared from the back and considered bringing out the crossbow for them dirtying her countertops.

Hook froze his assault for a moment, glancing up at Ruby and then staring back deeply into Emma's eyes with what only could be described as pure love and lust. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he brushed a lock of hair out of Emma's face gently. "Maybe she's right, love…" Mary Margaret, Charming, Ruby, and Henry all let out a collective but short-lived sigh of relief. "-let's make a baby."

Charming's jaw dropped, momentarily bobbing open and closed, for once, the thought of his fist in the captain's face not even occurring to him. Meanwhile, Mary Margaret's face flooded with a new emotion. "Ok, now this is going_ too_ damned far!" She whirled around on her grandson, and suddenly, gentle, sweet Mrs. Nolan was gone. "Henry!" He cringed at the way she said his name._"What. Did. You. Do_?"

Henry didn't think he had ever heard his grandmother sound so stern. He looked up, first at his grandparents with his best innocent puppy face, flashing them a nervous smile, then back at his mother and Captain Hook - preoccupied by a very heavy and very vocal makeout session against the bar.

"…It was only a _little bit_ of potion…"

"Potion?" Charming interrupted firmly, moving to stand in front of his grandson, arms crossed.

Mary Margaret knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "_What_ potion, Henry?"

"Don't get mad, but I _may_ have taken a potion from my mom's… it was only supposed to make them stop fighting all the time! It must have been a little too much."

"Or a lot too much," Ruby wisecracked, obviously quite amused by this whole turn of events.

"Keep an eye on them, will you?" Charming asked her, looking one, final time at Hook and Emma, disgusted. "We need to talk about this." He nodded towards the empty booth across the restaurant.

Once they were all seated, Henry let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't take it anymore! They were driving me crazy with all their fighting. I'm 11! I don't need this kind of stress."

Snow had to smile at his innocence. "Henry, tell us everything you know about this potion."

"I don't know much, I just overheard my mom talking about it once. She said it could make the worst of enemies into allies, but it got stronger the more that you used. I thought I'd use just enough to make them friends, and then when it wore off, they'd forget why they fought all the time."

"How much did you use?"

"Uh… the whole thing?" He shot them a grin, then ducked his head guiltily at their unamused expressions. "I didn't _mean_ to drop it all in!"

"Wait, Henry, did you say it wears off?"

"I think so, but I don't know how long it takes. My mom would know."

"Regina? Do you know where she is, Henry?"

"She's not home. I already called her before I called you guys. She's not answering her cell either."

"Great," Charming huffed, then turned his gaze back to the bar where Hook, Emma, and Ruby had just been standing. The bar was empty. "Dammit!"

They rushed over just in time to see Ruby walking back from upstairs.

"Ruby, you didn't!"

"Sorry, Snow," she grimaced. "I didn't really have a choice. They were practically humping against the table! Besides, it's not like they haven't done it before… right?" She paused, their silence answering her question. "They haven't? Jeez, you'd think with the way they act around each other…"

"I'm going up there," David began stalking towards the steps, when Ruby rushed in front of him.

"Uh, honestly, I wouldn't do that. They were tearing off clothes before I even left the room. And I'm pretty sure I could have stayed and watched and they wouldn't have cared, so trust me, don't go up there," she shrugged with a short laugh.

"Oh my god," Mary Margaret slowly sank into the closest chair looking ashen. "I'm going to be a grandmother again because of some love potion."

"Actually, when they weren't sucking face, I heard that Emma's on the pill… and that was the _least_ personal thing I heard…" she winced. "Did you know she has a tattoo on her-" she glanced quickly at Henry and giggled to herself. "Nevermind."

"A tattoo on her what?"

Charming shook his head, frustrated. "That's it, I'm going up. I'll-I'll just bang on the door until they have to open up and then we'll go over to Gold's or Regina's to get this figured out," he said firmly, getting a nod from his wife before striding back upstairs. "Will you show me their room?"

Just as he and Ruby disappeared, the bells on the diner doors jingled shrilly.

"Mom!"

Regina walked into the diner, stopping at the bar and picking up a small menu obliviously as she glanced in the direction of her son's cry. Henry ran towards her and Snow stood from her seat, relief shining on her face as she let out a sigh.

"Regina, thank God you're here!"

"Well, this is quite the welcome," she replied with a surprised smile, hugging her son, then pulling back to look at him, then Mary Margaret. "I was just coming by to pick up some lunch. Where's Ms. Swan?"

"That's… kind of why we're glad to see you," he stammered hesitantly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Have you checked your phone messages?"

"No, I accidentally left it at home, why?"

"Uh, well… you see, I just wanted to- I mean, they were fighting all the time, so when I came over after school the other day, I had to take it! I just want to try to fix things and now they're just-"

"Henry, you're not making any sense. What happened?"

Mary Margaret stepped forward, putting a hand on the nervous boy's shoulder. "Henry slipped a potion in Hook and Emma's drinks and now they're … _upstairs_."

Regina narrowed her eyes at Henry, then flitted them back to his grandmother. "I'm not sure I follow…"

"They're _upstairs_," she repeated and paused for a moment, then mouthed silently _"sex"._

"_Oh_…" Realization suddenly dawned on her as she put the pieces of information that she had been told together. Regina's lips curved into a tiny smirk. "I only have one potion that would do something like that… fortunately, it's harmless," she assured her, a now shameless, self-amused smile broadening as she spoke.

"But is there a cure?"

"There is, but it's difficult to come by. It wasn't something that I anticipated needing-" she sent a fleeting glance her son's way. "-but depending on how much they were given, it should wear off before we'd need one. A day or two at most. As long as you keep them apart, certain… _accidents_ can be avoided. As for _you_," her expression drew into a stern glare and Henry ducked his head once again, looking up at her innocently, "-when this is all over, we will discuss your punishment. You could have killed someone!"

"I wasn't_ trying _to…"

"What if you had taken the wrong one?" She shook her head and sighed. "How much did you give them? Anything more than 2 drops could produce the effects you're talking about."

"Uh… the whole thing?"

Regina's face deadpanned and Mary Margaret shifted uncomfortably at the change in her expression. "What? They'll still be ok, right?"

"Oh, they'll be _fine_," the queen chuckled sardonically. "But it'll be nearly impossible to keep them apart, and it'll take weeks to wear off."

"Weeks?" she yelped loudly.

"Yes, Mrs. Nolan, weeks. What my son didn't seem to be aware of before he acted so rashly," she continued in an accusatory tone, "is that this particular potion was meant to be used in small doses for short periods of time. It's something to get out of sticky situations, not to be drunk all at once."

"So we can't do anything about it?"

The conversation was interrupted by Charming tromping down the stairs loudly, his brows furrowed deeply. "They'll be down in five minutes," he said through gritted teeth, but his expression changed to surprise and relief when he saw Regina standing in the center of the diner. "Regina."

"David, don't you look a sight." The mayor smirked at the look on his face. "Something wrong?"

The irritation quickly returned to his face. "I don't want to talk about it."

Ruby laughed uncomfortably behind him and even Mary Margaret had to hold back a smile at his tone of voice and the way his jaw was set.

"Honey…what-"

"No. Just no," he sighed as he made his way towards his family, scowling. "I saw… _so much_… of Hook." David said brokenly, his fist clenching at his side.

"Were they-"

"Not yet. Emma was in the bathroom, but Hook sure as hell wasn't."

"I warned you. Just because the room ain't rockin', you should probably still be knockin'," Ruby quipped teasingly, following behind him. "Kinda glad I waited in the hallway for that one." She quickly reduced her grin to only a hint of a smile at the look that the prince cast her and went back behind the bar, mumbling to herself about taking a joke.

Mary Margaret decided to cut in before her husband could fume at a well-meaning, if not a bit confused Ruby further. "David, Regina was just telling us that it's going to be weeks before the potion wears off."

"Weeks?" The color drained from his face. "And there's no other way to get rid of it?"

"Aside from just keeping them apart – and trust me, with the dose they were given, that would be difficult - there is a way, but it might… take a certain deal to be made," she replied with a sarcastic roll of her eyes.

"Gold." Snow shook her head, pressing her lips together into a tight line.

"You mean Mr. Gold can help them?" Henry asked brightly. "We can make them better?"

"If he even wants to help him." Charming sighed, then anxiously glanced at the ceiling. "Where are they?"

"What makes you think they didn't just go back to what they were doing once you left?" Regina suggested, enjoying the look of horror that crossed the prince's face.

As if on cue, a familiar accented voice rang out from the stairway.

"For the second bloody time in one day! You really need to discuss privacy with your family, love."

"And there would be our pirate," Regina commented dryly, rolling her eyes as a very exasperated and disheveled Captain Hook stomped downstairs, followed closely by a flushed, tussled-hair version of Emma.

"Trust me, that talk is so happening," Emma replied in a loud mutter, looking equally as annoyed as her would-be lover. Suddenly, her lips curved into a smirk, slowing a bit so he bumped into her back lightly. "You know, maybe if we finally get some alone time tonight…" she let her words hang in the air tantalizingly as she leaned back against him, "-we can do that _one thing_ you've been wanting to do."

The pirate's breath hitched and his blue eyes lit up. "Oh, we'll be finding time, love," he said in a pleased growl, mischievously grabbing a generous handful of her ass as they made their way into the dining area.

"They've been under the potion's effects for like two hours! What thing could he possibly have been wanting to do for so long?" Mary Margaret mumbled in disbelief before she could stop herself.

"Don't underestimate the screwed up mind of Hook," David groaned, eyeing the way Emma was purposely pressing her back into the front of Killian's body.

"And apparently the screwed up mind of our daughter," Snow joked weakly.

Charming shook his head and strode towards the pair confidently. "You _won't_ be finding time. We're taking you to Gold's."

"As much as I appreciate the help, Prince, for once, I'm a bit preoccupied for revenge," Hook retorted, his grip around Emma tightening slightly, as he glanced down at her. "It's amazing what love does to you."

"Oh, stop being such a sap," Emma snapped, but based on the smile on her face, she didn't want him to. "I love you too."

"Is that so?" He whispered, leaning in so close he was nearly touching her lips as he spoke.

Her eyes dropped to his lips. "Why don't you find out?"

"I'm suddenly no longer hungry for lunch." Regina finally conceded with a revolted look. "Quick, let's get them to Gold before this gets anymore sickening."

**~ASMG~**

"Well, well, well, dearie. What is it that I can do for you today?" Gold rest his forearms against the counter, leaning towards Regina. "And you've brought the whole family, how nice," he grinned impishly, grasping his cane and bracing himself with it as he straightened.

"We don't have time for this, Gold," David retorted. "We need your help."

He cocked his head to the side slightly, intrigued. "With what exactly?"

Charming turned, waving his arm behind him in the direction of where he could have sworn that Emma and Hook had _just_ been standing. "Dammit! Not again."

A jingle of bells accompanied the door swinging open and Henry appeared, once again, pulling the couple inside the shop, breathing hard. "It's ok! I got them."

Gold opened his mouth to speak when Emma wrapped her hand around Killian's neck and pulled him down into a slow, sensual kiss.

"Well, most men wouldn't call that a problem needing helped, exactly," he commented, tight-lipped, and there was a certain iciness in his tone that said he wasn't pleased with this turn of events. He turned to Regina. "This wouldn't happen to be the potion that I gave you all those years ago?"

"Unfortunately, yes. _Somebody_ has decided to delve into both magic and drugging people all in one day," she motioned towards Henry, but couldn't hide the vague amusement she felt for her son's actions.

"So the boy is interested in magic?" Rumple's eyes lit up for a moment, appearing proud of his grandson, before Mary Margaret stepped between them, placing a hand on the counter with resolve.

"Will you help us?"

"And why, pray tell, would you think that I would want anything to do with helping _him_?" Gold grit out, his jaw tightening as he caught sight of the couple fondling each other.

"Because he's happy."

Gold cocked his head to the side, interest flickering in his eyes as he met David's steady gaze. "I'm listening…"

"Here's the deal, Gold – we're _not _making a deal with you, you're going to help us on your own because you don't want to see him happy. Because this potion isn't going to wear off for weeks and whether I like it or not, they think that they're in love. So you can let him have a few more weeks of happiness, or you can help us fix this now and take that away from him. Your call."

Gold looked impressed. "I see your point," he replied slowly, drumming his thumbs absent-mindedly against the counter. "I suppose when you put it that way, I have no choice."

"So you'll help us now?" Henry interrupted hopefully.

"Yes, lad, I'll help you," he sighed. "I have the antidote, but I'm afraid I haven't had need for it since its creation."

"And?"

"And I'll have to look for it."

**~ASMG~**

Emma blinked once, then again. Her eyes had been open, but it was as if she had just snapped out of a dream and the memory of it was a haze, like a cloud with the occasional, tiny bits of blue sky peeking through from behind them. As she progressively felt herself being lifted from the fog, any flickers of memory she had of the past afternoon faded and she became vaguely aware that there were other people around her. The most obvious one being a man clad all in leather who was knelt before her, grasping her hand gently and gazing up into her eyes – though his own bore the same puzzled, cloudy look that hers did.

It took a moment before she could even place his name. "Hook?"

"Swan?"

She immediately let go of his hand and realized that she was wearing a rather gaudy, ruby-colored ring, much too large for any of her fingers. "…what the hell is your ring doing on my finger?"

Hook unsteadily rose from his kneeling position, rubbing his temple with his good hand, still not quite sure if he was awake or dreaming. "How the bloody hell should I know?"

"And why do I taste rum?"

"Maybe we were drinking it. Might explain a few things," he grumbled and let out a groan. "Is your head pounding, Lass? Cuz mine is."

"Yeah, actually. What happened?"

"After effects of the potion, I assure you."

Hook stiffened, whipping around in recognition of the teasing tone behind him. "You! What the bloody hell did you do to us, Crocodile?"

"He didn't do anything," Mary Margaret cut in, hoping to avoid the imminent brawl. "You both have been under the effects of a potion for the past 3 hours."

"What kind of potion?" Emma's grunted, tossing the ring to the ground and swirling her tongue around her mouth once more, trying to remove the odd taste of rum from it.

"A pretty stupid one," David griped under his breath.

"Hey! Easy on the goods, darling," Hook snapped, and bent over to pick up his discarded piece of jewelry. Without thinking, Emma playfully pinched his backside, her eyes widening with shock as she quickly drew her hand back, cradling it like it had been injured. Hook shot up, glancing back, almost refusing to believe that what had happened had well – actually happened. "Something you wanted, love?"

"Why the _fuck_ did I just do that?" Emma cried out in a panic.

"Could be another after-effect," Regina replied, and Gold gave her a stiff nod in agreement.

Emma shook her head, looking from person to person in the room. "Someone better start talking _now_."

"Well, you see, you and Hook were _accidentally _exposed to… _alovepotion_," her mother mumbled.

"What?"

"A _love potion_, dear. For the past few hours, you and our dear Captain Hook have been – shall we say, chummy?" Regina simpered.

"Oh god… that's why I taste rum…"

"What the bloody hell are you talking abou-" Hook froze as realization struck him, the mind-numbing effects of the potion wearing off of him a bit more gradually than it had with Emma. A broad grin swept across his face when he caught her meaning about the rum and he took a confident step closer to Emma as he slipped the ring back onto his finger. "Just couldn't keep your hands off of me, could you, Emma? It's like the beanstalk all over again."

"What beanstalk?" David interrupted sharply, but Hook only let out a deep chuckle in response.

Emma paled when a new possibility hit her. "Please tell me we didn't-"

"No!" Mary Margaret assured her. "Wait, what happened on the beanstalk?"

"Nothing," she snapped insistently, casting Hook a death glare. "So what _did_ happen during this whole potion thing?"

"Just… some other things, they're not important," Mary Margaret tittered nervously, her cheeks flushing a bright pink that made Emma extremely uneasy. "I mean, except for getting engaged..."

"Engaged?" Emma squeaked, the significance of the ring and 'waking up' to Hook down on one knee finally hitting home past the fuzziness of her mind. She let out a long sigh. "What else?"

"Um, Swan?" Hook slowly pulled a frilly black thong out of his coat pocket and held it out with an amused smirk. "These wouldn't happen to be yours?"

**The End**

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
